Dates, Dance, and a Moonlight Kiss
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Completed. Kayli, a once orphan girl now adopted by the Gardners, bumps into the Kaiba brothers and become casual friends. But what will happen when a friendly date and the school's Spirit Dance leads Seto and Kayli to a moonlit romance?
1. A Tearful Goodbye and a Happy Welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note to those who read One Person's Dream, One Person's Heart: This is a remade version of the story. I couldn't write out a certain main part of the story (a big duel scene; very difficult), so I decided to rewrite it into a more romantic story. Yes, I'm a romance addict. XD

Dates, Dance, and a Moonlight Kiss 

Chapter 1: A Tearful Goodbye and a Happy Welcome

"So, Tea…are you ready to meet your new sister?" Mrs. Gardner said, looking at her brown-haired daughter messing with a GameBoy. "Yeah. It will be so cool to have a girl my age to hang around with. Sure, I like hanging with Yugi and the guys, but I like the fact that I can relate to a high-school girl," Tea said, looking at her mother with bouncy blue eyes before turning back to her game. Mrs. Gardner chuckled at her then turn back towards the road.

"We are going to miss you dearly, Kayli. I don't think the orphanage will be the same without you," said Ms. Haugothy, one of the caregivers at the Community Orphanage for Girls. The violet hair, blue eyed, smiling girl could only hold back a few tears as everyone gave her a hug. "You better not forget us!" said a few of the young girls, who held onto their "big sister" longer than others. A soft laugh greeted their words. "I will never forget you, any of you," she said, hugging them back.

A blue van pulled up in front of the orphanage's yard. "Kayli, your new family is here!" yelled Ms. Haugothy. Kayli stood up tall, her hair barely covering the word "Princess" on her shirt. She brushed off dust from her denim skirt and grabbed her knapsack and duffle bag. "I'll never forget any of you. You protected me with shelter, gave me food and clothes and a warm bed, taught me things like math and science, and most importantly, gave me happiness. Thank you all so, so much," she said, wiping away a few innocent tears.

"Wait!" said one of the little girls, running to face the turning teenager. "What is it, Susan?" Kayli asked, bending to the young child's level. "I want you to have Mr. Happy Bear. That way you always have a piece of me with you," she said, handing the teen her purple and blue teddy bear. Kayli gently took it and gave Susan a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you. I'll always treasure this," she whispered before standing and walking towards the van.

Mrs. Gardner and Tea stood outside of the van, watching as their newest family member approach them with teary eyes and a warm smile. "Did you say goodbye already?" asked Mrs. Gardner as she opened the side door. "Yes, I did…Mom," Kayli said, which made everyone laugh a bit, in comfort and nervousness. Tea took her bags and set them beside the second seat, then climbing in herself. "You and I have a lot of talking to do," she said. Kayli only grinned as she entered into the passenger's seat.

Mrs. Gardner began to start the van as Kayli looked out the window. Everyone gathered at the front to bid their final farewell, Susan and Ms. Haugothy at the very front. Kayli waved at them until they were out of sight before she faced the front, ready to face a whole new life.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home!" Mrs. Gardner said, pulling in front of the big white house with the black roof. Kayli stared in almost total awe with a huge grin upon her face. '_Wow, so cool! My new home!_' she thought as she piled out of the van and grabbed her bags beside Tea's feet.

The house felt cool and calm, much like the orphanage at night when almost everyone was asleep. '_A welcoming feeling. Yeah, I'm going to love this!_' Kayli thought as she entered the living room. "Tea, why don't you show Kayli the bedroom? I'm sure you will be surprised by the many things that we prepared for you," Mrs. Gardner said.

"You and I will be sharing the room. We got a bed, dresser, lamp, and some other things just for you. Thanks for telling us your favorite colors; we got everything to match them perfectly," Tea said, taking Kayli's duffle bag up the stairs while Kayli carried her knapsack and the teddy bear from Susan. "So cool!" said the excited teen as she followed her new sister up to the door. Gently, Tea turned the knob and opened the door, making Kayli gasp at the sight. "Oh my goodness!" she yelled as she saw the room.

There were two beds, each by a window, with a dresser and lamp by a respective side. The closet was divided by a wall, giving each their own place, while shelves rested in a holder on the floor. All of Kayli's things were pink and blue, with little purple butterflies painted onto it, except for her sheets, which had them embroidered into the cloth. Kayli hugged her sister then went to examine everything.

"You like it, huh?" Tea said, placing down the duffle bag by Kayli's new bed. "I love it!" Kayli replied as she looked at her new things, a huge grin lightening up her face. Tea only chuckled at her excitement. "Well, let's get you settled in here. Tomorrow, we'll go to the mall and you can meet some of my friends then, too," she said.


	2. The Accidental Bump

Chapter 2: The Accidental Bump

_12:00 that night…_

"When are we going to the mall tomorrow? I never been to one before," Kayli said, fluffing up her pillow on her new bed. "Probably after Yugi and Joey get over here in the morning. They wanted to go to the mall to find a gift for Serenity's birthday," Tea said, snuggling up under her sheets. "Are those two of your friends?" Kayli asked. "Yeah. And you'll love the mall. So many shops and most of them are cheap," Tea replied, turning off her lamp. Kayli giggled before turning off her light. "I can't wait. Night, sis," she said.

The smell of fresh cinnamon rolls awoke the teens. "Mmm…Mom's cinnamon rolls," Tea said, pushing back her covers. "Cinnamon rolls? Sweet," Kayli said, leaning over to get her clothes from her dresser, "Man, when we go to the mall, I have to get a new pink shirt. Mine has a big rip in it." Tea tossed her one of her pink shirts. "You can have that one. It's a little small on me anyway," she said. "Thanks, sis," Kayli said, slipping it on.

Mrs. Gardner could hear her daughters upstairs as she hung up the phone and placed the rolls onto plates. "Ah, the sound of multiple footsteps. It's actually quite blissful," she said, placing the plates on the table next to two glasses of apple juice. As soon as she turned to pour a cup of coffee, Tea and Kayli came downstairs. "Yum! I love your cinnamon rolls, Mom," Tea said, taking a bite from her roll. Kayli could only nod in agreement. Mrs. Gardner laughed. "Well, eat up. Your friends called up and they will be over here in about an hour," she said.

"Hey, Tea. Are you ready to go?" Yugi asked as Tea opened the door. "Not yet. You guys have to meet my sister first," she said, motioning her friends in. "Oh, you picked up your sister yesterday? No wonder you cancelled our plans," Joey said. "Sorry," Tea said shyly.

"This is my sister, Kayli. Kayli, these are my friends, Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler," Tea said, leading her sister to meet her friends. "Hi there. It's nice to meet you," Kayli said, holding out her hand. Yugi shook it first, then Joey, giving her each a hello. "Now we can go to the mall. Did you get money from Mom?" Tea asked. Kayli nodded and grabbed a purse that she borrowed. The four teens left, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Kayli wandered off into one of the stores, her pocket full of money. '_Let's see…what to get…_' she thought, wandering off to a section of shirts and pants. Her arms quickly filled with hangers and cloth, along with accessories and a purse of her own. '_And I still have a lot of money left over. I wonder which store I'll go to next_,' she thought as she paid for all of her new clothes.

"Stop rushing me, Seto!" said Mokuba, trying his hardest to fit a new pair of pants. The brown-haired boy sighed with an annoying tone on the other side of the dressing room. "Well, I want to get back to work on my new invention for Duel Monsters," he said. Mokuba sighed as he placed a pair of jeans over the edge of the dressing room door. "Fine, I'll finish up," he said.

'_I'll wear these with my school uniform. They'll match more with it_,' Kayli thought, looking at a pair of pink butterfly earrings she just bought. She was intent on her thoughts that she didn't realize she bumped into a tall, brown-haired boy.

"Watch where you are going!"

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry!"

She accidentally dropped her bags and earrings and looked at the boy. "I'm really, really sorry!" she said again, leaning down to grab her bags. "It's fine," he said with an annoyed tone, then he leaned down to help her with the bags. Another boy, one with black hair, leaned down and handed her the earrings. "Thank you…um, sorry, I don't know your names," Kayli said with a huge blush on her face.

"My name is Mokuba Kaiba, and this is my brother, Seto," said the black-haired boy, which earned a scoff from the brown-haired one. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kayli Gardner," said Kayli, brushing back some of her violet hair behind her ear. "Wait…are you related to Tea Gardner?" Mokuba asked. "Yeah. She's my new sister. Her family recently adopted me," Kayli said, blushing a bit more.

Seto's face softened a bit, although no one saw it. '_Just like us_,' he thought. "Hey, we were adopted too!" Mokuba said, almost as if he thought what his brother thought. "Mokuba, we got to get going. You can call your new friend later," Seto said, walking off. "Okay. Bye Kayli! Say hi to Tea for me!" Mokuba said, following after his big brother. "I will. Bye Mokuba! Bye Seto!" Kayli said, walking in the opposite direction to find her sister and friends.


	3. Sweet Cookies and an Innocent Smile

Chapter 3: Sweet Cookies and a Innocent Smile

"Mokuba! Could you come in here?" Seto yelled. His little brother entered the room, a phone up to his ear. "I gotta go, Kayli. Seto called me. Bye!" he said, hanging up the phone and looking at his brother. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you called her," Seto said, handing Mokuba some pictures, "These are images of my latest project. What do you think of them?" "They look pretty cool, brother. I'm sure they will be very popular at the conventions and KaibaLand," Mokuba said.

"So, what did you talk to her about?" Seto asked, not truly caring about their conversation, but just wanting to be nice. "I wanted to find out more about her," Mokuba said, placing the pictures on the desk, "Do you want to know what she told me?"

"Sure."

"Well, she was abandoned at the Community Orphanage for Girls when she was five years old. She has a basic understanding of Duel Monsters and won a few games, but she's not a big gamer. She's going to start attending Domino High and might attend some dance classes with Tea. Her favorite foods are pizza and cheeseburgers and she loves to bake cookies."

"Hmm, sounds like you got a cool friend," Seto said. "Well, she hopes to be your friend too. She heard about you from Tea and Joey, but she doesn't believe it. She said, 'I'm sure he can't be that bad. He seems cool and kind to me,'" Mokuba said, which shocked the older Kaiba a bit. '_Me? Cool?_' thought Seto as he leaned in on his hands.

Mokuba's face lit up for a moment. "Oh! I almost forgot! She said I could come over tomorrow, if I wanted to and you let me," he said. "Seems fine to me. As long as you leave me the number and address so I can call you at the time when I'm going to pick you up," Seto said. "Okay!" Mokuba said, turning to leave, "Is there anything else you want me to do?" "No, go on with what you were doing," Seto said. As soon as Mokuba left, he leaned back in his chair. '_Why do I get the feeling that girl is going to be a major part in our lives?_' he thought.

* * *

"Hello, Gardner residence. Oh, hello Seto. Yeah, hold on. He's in the kitchen. Mokuba! Your brother's on the phone!" Kayli called, laying down the phone and going back to the kitchen.

"Hi Seto! Yeah, I'll be ready to go soon! Kayli was just taking out the cookies. Yeah, she wanted to make cookies, so I decided to help out. Okay, see you then. Bye!"

'I guess I'll make two doggy bags,' Kayli thought, taking out two sandwich bags and scooping up eight already cooled cookies and placing four in each bag. "Seto will be here in about ten minutes," Mokuba said, entering the kitchen again. "Well then, you better eat your cookies fast. I don't think you want to get crumbs in the car," Kayli said with a giggle.

"Oh, hey Seto! Come in!" Kayli greeted, giving the tall boy a big smile as he walked inside, "We were just putting the cookies away." Mokuba joined up with the two, wiping away a fresh milk moustache. "Hi brother!" Mokuba said. "Are you ready to go?" Seto asked. "Yep!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Wait a moment!" Kayli said, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the two sandwich bags of cookies. She rejoined the brothers, handing them each a bag. "This way you guys got a treat for tonight or a snack for tomorrow," she said with a big smile on her face. "Thank you," Seto said. Kayli slightly giggled before the brothers turned to leave. "Bye, Kayli! Thanks for having me over!" Mokuba said. "Thanks for coming! Make sure to come over here again sometime!" Kayli said, about ready closing the door gently behind them.

"Wait, Kayli," Seto said, turning back. "What's up?" Kayli said, opening the door up again. "I wanted to ask you…has anyone showed you around town?" Seto asked.

"No, not yet."

"Well, would you like me to show you around?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you want to call it that," Seto said, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kayli looked at him with a look of curiosity on her face, but it melted into a smile that seemed to shock Seto. "All right. I guess tomorrow at 9:00 by Domino Station," she said. "Fine," Seto said, turning away to leave again. Kayli closed the door, then leaned against it. '_He asked me out on a date…my first date…so cool!_' she thought, giggling.

* * *

Seto took out one of the cookies from the bags and examined it. '_Chocolate chip_,' he thought, taking a bite. The taste made him smile in delight. "Delicious," he whispered, taking another bite. '_A sweet-tasting cookie and an innocent smile to boot…I think I can get used to her in my life_,' he thought, not noticing his heart was pounding and his face covered in a tinge-pink blush. 


	4. The First Date

Note: In this chapter, Seto is a bit OOC. But that shouldn't be a problem…right? ;;

Chapter 4: The First Date

Kayli sighed as she leaned against one of the pillars of Domino Station. '_You know, I thought someone like Seto Kaiba would be on time_,' she thought, kicking a rock down the steps. She looked at her watch. '_He's fifteen minutes late_,' she thought, kicking another rock.

"You know, you really need to learn patience," Seto said, catching the kicked rock with his left hand. "You really need to learn not to leave a girl hanging," Kayli said, pushing her purse up on her shoulder. '_I can tell this will drive me to the edge_,' Seto thought as they began to walk down the stairs.

"Please tell me that we are going to walk," Kayli said. "Why would we do that?" Seto asked. Kayli looked at him and sighed. "Don't you think that it's a nice day? Why waste it by driving around in a car?" she asked. Seto only looked at her for a moment, then waved at the driver. He began to drive away. "You win," Seto said, which made Kayli smirk. "Hey, you're learning. I always tend to win," she said, starting to walk ahead.

'_She seems so…innocent. It's scary in many ways_,' Seto thought, watching the young girl walk off. "Hey, slowpoke! Are you coming?" Kayli said, turning around and making her violet hair flip around her. "Hmph," Seto said, walking and catching up with her.

* * *

Kayli could hear her stomach rumbling and it made Seto laugh. "I guess we should get some lunch," he said, leading her towards a small diner. "Oh, hi Mister Kaiba! It's been a long time since you came in here!" said a young waitress. "I've been too busy to come here. Could you get Ditzy?" Seto asked. "No problem-o!" said the waitress, running to the back of the diner.

A woman with blonde curls and hazel eyes came out from the back and approached the two teens. "Oh, hey Seto! Nice to see you here! Follow me, I'll lead you to your table," Ditzy said, already extending her hand out. Seto pulled out a chair for Kayli, then his own and sat down. "I'll be right back. I'll get you two some water," Ditzy said, walking away.

"Ditzy?" Kayli asked. "Her nickname. She breaks a dish a day, ever since I first came here. She knows my order by heart," Seto said. "I guess you two are a special something," Kayli said. She felt her heart sink, and it confused her. '_Why do I feel sad about this? It's not like he's my boyfriend or something_,' she thought.

Seto could see a tinge of sadness in Kayli's blue eyes, and it made his own heart sank. '_Why is she sad? Does she feel…jealous? Or hurt?_' Seto questioned himself. Luckily, Ditzy came over with two glasses of water. "No, we're nothing special. Just close friends. Besides, why would I date someone who is seven years younger than me?" she said with a laugh. Kayli blushed with a shy giggle while Seto's face beamed seeing Kayli's happiness.

"So, the usual, Seto?" Ditzy asked. "Yep. I bet Kayli will take a cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke," Seto said, smirking. "Diet Coke, yes," Kayli said. "Well, I'll be back with your food," Ditzy said, walking away. Kayli looked outside the window, while Seto stared at her.

'_She looked so happy when she found out the truth about Ditzy and I. I don't know why…but just seeing her happy made me happy_,' Seto thought, peering into Kayli's occupied blue eyes. She turned and looked at him and shyly giggled. "What are you looking at, Seto?" she asked. Her voice brought him back to the reality. "Nothing," he said, hoping that she couldn't tell a lie.

"Thank you…for walking around town with me today, Seto. Domino seems so amazing!" Kayli said with one of her innocent smiles. "It's not a problem. I was glad I did it," Seto said, which made Kayli blush. Ditzy came over then, holding two plates of food and two cups of Coke. "Okay, cheeseburger, fries and Diet Coke for Miss Kayli and hamburger, onion rings, and Coke for Seto," she said, laying the right plate in front of the one who order it. "Mmm, these taste good!" Kayli said, taking a bite of one of the fries. Seto smiled and said, "Thanks, Ditzy." Ditzy walked away then, leaving the two teens to their lunch.

"That will be 946 yen," Ditzy said as the two teens began to pay. Kayli began to take out her wallet from her purse, but Seto already stopped her. "I got it," he said, taking out the needed yen from his pocket.

"I could have gotten it," Kayli said as they left the diner. "It's all right. I asked you for the date, so it's only right that I pay for our lunch," Seto said. Kayli looked at him, then smirked. "So, if I asked you out, then I would pay, right?" she said. "Nope. I'd probably still pay," Seto said, returning the smirk.

* * *

His face became serious as they approached Kayli's house. "Kayli, why did you look so sad when you thought Ditzy and I were a couple?" he asked. Kayli's face turned red with blush. "Well…I felt like I was intruding on you two, like I was an…outsider. It felt so weird thinking that I was going out with a guy that had a girlfriend," she said.

"You are acting like we are going to go on constant dates."

"Well, maybe. We'll never know."

"Are you asking _me_ out this time?"

"If that's how you want to put it," Kayli said. Seto seemed dumbfounded by Kayli's sudden hidden boldness. '_Innocent, with a touch of maturity. It's actually very cute_,' Seto thought. "Fine. Call me with a time and date, and we'll arrange it then," Seto said, making Kayli flash a huge smile. "Well, thank you for lunch and everything. Bye, Seto," Kayli said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running inside.

* * *

Seto walked back home, his mind full of thoughts. '_She kissed me…no one has done that before_,' he thought. It made him smile. '_Innocent little Kayli…I get the feeling you and I are going to get a little bit closer in the future_,' he thought, which made his heart beat faster. 


	5. The Spirit Dance

Note: To clear any confusion, Yugi and Yami have separate bodies and Mai and Serenity are students at school. Sorry, Duke isn't in the story.

Chapter 5: The Spirit Dance

_Two weeks later…_

"So, are you guys going to the Spirit Dance?" Yugi asked. "I'm planning on going, although I don't have a date," Bakura said, which made Yugi laugh. "Don't worry, same with me," he said.

"I'll go once Joey asks me," Mai said, making the blonde blush and his brown-haired sister laugh. "I'm going," Serenity said. "And I'll be your date," Tristan added. "So are we," Tea said, which made her boyfriend Yami smile.

"I doubt I'll go," Kayli said. Her friends looked at her for a moment. "Why not, sis?" Tea asked. "It feels weird, going to a dance when you guys are the only ones I know. And I don't have a date, like most of you guys do," Kayli said. Yami only frowned then placed his arm around Kayli's slumped shoulders. "That stuff doesn't matter. You can still go and have fun," he said. Kayli smiled at him, then at her friends, but she still wasn't sure in her mind.

* * *

"Mokuba? It's Tea. Listen…I got a little favor I want to you to do for me."

* * *

"Seto, do you want to play a game?" Mokuba asked with a hint of childish amusement in his voice. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end awkwardly?" Seto said. Mokuba only smiled. "Okay, I got two things. One of them is a sandwich bag of Kayli's chocolate chip cookies. The other is a piece of paper with instructions on it. You can only choose one hand and whatever you get, you get," Mokuba said

Seto sighed first. "Left."

"You get the paper," Mokuba said, smirking as he handed his brother the small, folded paper. Seto unfolded it and read. "What? I have to take Kayli to this dance?" Seto exclaimed. "She's upset because she doesn't want to go the Spirit Dance alone. And all of her friends have dates. Since you two already went out on a couple of dates, it shouldn't be too weird for you two to go this," Mokuba said. Seto sighed. "Fine, I'll ask her," he said. Mokuba left then with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Gardner residence. Hold on, I'll get her," Tea said, laying the phone down, then turning towards the stairs, "Kayli! Phone call for you!" Kayli came down and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Seto. What?…You want to be my date? Oh, okay. See you then. Bye."

Tea smirked. '_Kaiba must have lost the game with Mokuba_,' she thought. "I'll be going to the dance now, sis. I have a date!" Kayli said, which made Tea smile. "Good for you, Kayli," she said.


	6. Innocent Beauty

Chapter 6: Innocent Beauty

_The evening of the Spirit Dance…_

"You look so adorable, sis," Tea said, admiring Kayli's newest outfit. Kayli only giggled as she looked herself over in the mirror. "You think so?" she asked. "I know so. I think Kaiba is in for a surprise," Tea said, which made the two sisters laugh.

"I do have a question. Why do you and the guys call him Kaiba? Why don't you call him Seto?" Kayli asked, sitting down on her bed. "Mainly because we hate his guts and we do it to annoy him. Or that's just what he responds to. I don't really know why we do it," Tea said. Kayli just nodded, although she didn't really understand the whole reasoning behind it.

"Tea! Kayli! Seto and Yami have arrived!" Mrs. Gardner yelled from downstairs. "Okay, Mom!" Tea yelled. She grabbed her purse and tossed Kayli's at her. "Ready to go?" Tea asked. Kayli nodded.

Yami and Seto sat on opposite ends of the couch, each waiting for their date to come down. "So, why exactly made you think about taking Kayli to the dance?" Yami asked. "It's really none of your concern," Seto said bluntly. Mrs. Gardner only sighed. "Do any of you want one of Kayli's cookies? She made chocolate chip and peanut butter," she asked. "No thank you," the boys replied before going back into silence.

"Hey, guys," Tea said, giving her boyfriend a hug when she approached the couch. "Get a room," Seto said. "Maybe we will," Yami said jokingly, which made the couple smile. "I don't think so," Mrs. Gardner said with the same tone, making the group laugh.

Kayli came down and smiled at her mom. "Good one," she said. Seto turned to see his date, dressed in a pink shirt and sky blue skirt and her hair resting upon her shoulders. "Hi Seto," Kayli said, noticing him looked at her. She blushed as she approached him.

"You…cut your hair," Seto said, although he knew it made him appear stupid. Kayli blushed deeper as she giggled shyly. "You like it?" she asked. '_Like isn't the correct word_,' Seto thought, but he nodded and Kayli smiled. "Okay, you guys ready to go?" Yami asked. "Yeah. Bye Mom!" Kayli said, putting on her jacket. "Bye! Have fun!" Mrs. Gardner said, waving from the kitchen.

'_I can't believe that she looked so beautiful at that moment. Like…an angel or something. And I felt like I couldn't breathe_,' Seto thought as he looked at Kayli, who was laughing at one of Yami's jokes. Kayli looked back and smiled at Seto. "Come on, loosen up!" she said and Seto could only smile at her innocent "plea". '_Innocent beauty is more like it. I still feel like I can't breathe_,' he thought, joining Kayli by her side.

* * *

Joey and Mai were already waiting for them inside the school. "So Mai, you finally got Joey to take you to the dance?" Tea said, making Joey turn his head to hide a blush. Mai only hugged her date and stuck out her tongue at Tea. "So, did you see Yugi and the others yet?" Yami asked. "I saw Yugi in the cafeteria and I think I saw Bakura in the hallway by it, talking with Miho and Serenity. Tristan is probably trying to find a safe place to hide his motorcycle," Joey said. The gang began to walk off to find their friends, but Seto grabbed Kayli's hand.

Kayli only blushed as she turned towards her date. "What is it?" she asked. "How about we check in our coats first?" Seto asked. "Okay," Kayli said and the two teens walked down the hallway to an open room. "Oh, my science room," Kayli said, heading for her chair and placing her jacket on the back of it and her purse in the desk. Seto placed hisjacket on top of hers. "So, where do you want to go?" Seto asked. "Um…how about we check out the music in the gym?" Kayli asked. The two teens left the room and walked back down the hallway, the music getting louder with each step they took.


	7. Fake Wings: Our First Dance Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the song "Fake Wings" by Kajiura Yuki.

Chapter 7: Fake Wings: Our First Dance Together

The gym was loud and full of teenagers dancing, laughing, and singing to the music. It made Kayli smiled with joy. "Wow, so many people came! So cool!" she exclaimed. Seto looked down at her and smiled inwardly. '_It's amazing that someone can get worked up over a frivolous school event_,' he thought.

Yami and Tea soon joined Kayli and Seto in the gym. "They're all waiting for Tristan to get here, so we decided to come in here and see what they were playing," Tea said. Kayli smiled. "Well, I heard they might start playing the Cha-Cha Slide song. That would be fun," she said.

* * *

Everyone was in the gym by 8:00, enjoying the music and chatting. Seto stayed away and looked at Kayli as she danced to one of the pop beat songs with Bakura. '_I'm glad she's having fun. It makes me happy to see her smile_,' he thought. The song ended almost too quickly and Kayli rejoined Seto at his side. "You know, it's kinda stupid to go to a dance and not dance," she said. "I really don't want to dance right now," Seto said. Kayli sighed and stood next to him, humming to the newest song.

"Now we are going to turn down the mood with a dance for two. So guys, get your girls and dance to this slow song," said the DJ as he dimmed the lights and the song came on. Kayli recognized the beat right away. "Fake Wings…my favorite song," she whispered as she began to hum the beat.

Seto's eyes darted to her and then to the couples on the dance floor. He saw Yami and Tea in each other's arms, and a small smile on Tea's face. He knew that Kayli was watching them. '_Just ask her to dance_,' Seto told himself.

"Do you want to dance?"

Kayli looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "I would love to."

_Shine, bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

Slowly, he guided her to the middle of the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a warm smile. '_This isn't too bad. I actually like this_,' Seto thought as he returned the smile. The two teens danced as Kayli slightly hummed the song.

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far_

Yami and Tea looked at them and smiled. "It looks like, to me, those two were meant to get together. I got that feeling when Kayli told me that Kaiba asked her out on a date," Tea said. Yami only chuckled. "It's a miracle for Kaiba," he said. Tea gently tapped him alongside the head before resting her head again on his shoulders.

The song seemed to have ended too fast. As the few lines began to play, Kayli rested her head against Seto's chest. "Thank you," she whispered as she closed her eyes. Seto only smiled as he leaned his head on her own. "I'm just glad you're happy," he whispered back, making Kayli giggle quietly against him.

The beats began to fade quickly and the moment was gone. "Kayli, the song's over," Seto said, releasing her from his grasp. "I know. I just…I don't know," she whispered as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Seto could only smile at her. '_You know…I could get used to that_,' he thought as he moved away from the "cha-cha" crowd.


	8. First Kiss

This is the final chapter! Thank you to all of my reviewers and for reading my story!

Chapter 8: First Kiss

_9:30 that night…_

"Do you want to walk me home?" Kayli asked. Seto looked at her and smiled. "All right," he said. Kayli smiled back at him, then turned towards her sister. "Seto and I are going to walk home. See you then, Tea," she said and the two teens began to walk away from the empting school.

They walked in silence until Kayli sneezed. "Bless you," Seto said. "Thanks," Kayli replied, then she looked up at the full moon in the sky. "The moon looks so beautiful when it's full," she said. Seto stopped and looked at her. '_I could see the moonlight in her eyes. It's like she's drawn to it_,' he thought.

"Have you ever just looked up at the moon, Seto? It's like a relief on your heart. A stress reliever," Kayli said. Seto's heart stopped for a moment at her voice, but he relaxed and smiled. "I never really did before. Maybe you can show me," he said. Kayli giggled. "It's nothing you can show. You just need to look," she said.

He couldn't look at the moon; he could only stare at her. He saw moonlighted beauty and innocence. He saw her blue eyes and smiling lips shining by its glow. He saw her, and nothing more.

He took her hands with his and drew her close to him. Kayli gasped. "Seto?" she asked. "I did look. It was in your eyes," he whispered. Kayli's face burned with a blush to his words. '_What is he doing? Is he giving me a compliment?_' she asked herself as she looked up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. Seto looked down at her. "I looked…you're right. It is a stress reliever," he said. Kayli's blush deepened.

Seto could see that she was confused, and it made him smile. He leaned closer to her face and whispered into her ear, "Do you know what else I heard about the moon?" "What?" Kayli asked. "That it can also free a heart," he whispered.

"Free a heart?" Kayli repeated. Seto moved his head back and placed a finger to her lips. "Yes," he said. Kayli blushed and looked into his eyes. '_Is he…about to kiss me? Like in one of the soap operas I watched back at the orphanage?_' she asked herself.

Seto moved back his finger and touched his lips with his. Kayli's breath caught in her throat. '_My first kiss!_' she heard her heart scream as she began to close her shocked eyes. She slowly began to kiss him back and wrap her arms, now free from Seto's hands, around his neck.

The kiss ended once both of them fought for breath. "Seto…" she whispered, then she shut her mouth and smiled. He smiled back at her before taking her hand in his and continuing their walk.

"Thank you, Seto…for everything," Kayli said as they walked up the stairs of the porch. "I'm glad I could make you happy," he said. Kayli looked at him for a moment with a slight frown. "Did I make you happy?" she asked. Seto chuckled before kissing her lips again. "Yes, you did. You freed my heart," he said.

"Saturday, 10:00, Domino Park?" Seto asked. Kayli giggled and nodded. "I'll be there," she said. With that, Seto kissed her lips again and walked off. Kayli entered her house, placing two fingers to her lips before walking up to her bedroom to get on her pajamas.


End file.
